pet_simulatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Guidelines
Rules and Guidelines The Pet Simulator Wiki abides by many guidelines to keep this wiki as clean and accurate as it can be. __TOC__ 'Rules' Vandalism This wiki has a strict policy against vandalism. Vandalizing pages on this wiki will guarantee you an editing block. The length or severity of this block depends on the offense. What is Vandalism? This wiki may have different policies on vandalism than others, so the following is a list of things we consider to be vandalism. # Inappropriate language or topics inserted anywhere. # Deletion of useful content without purpose. # Replacement of useful content without purpose. # Inserting jokes/informal/immature content into pages. # Editing another user's profile page in any way without permission. # Asking to trade your pet for robux. # Cross Trading (Trading Pets for other things that isn't in Pet Simulator, This includes Trading from different Roblox Games.) Trolling Trolling on wiki articles is considered to be another form of vandalism. This could include inserting false information to get users believing something false, or inserting immature memes onto pages. Anything that falls under this category will give you an editing block. Robux Trading Robux trading on article comments, message walls, and any other source of communication is not allowed. You will automatically get a warning to a 3 month block based on your past infractions and severity of the infraction. Warnings Warnings are a lesser punishment if you have broken the rules only slightly or made a mistake. Warnings will be left on your message wall,stating your mistake. If you continue to break rules after your first and second warnings, you will receive an editing block. 'Consequences' As mentioned above, breaking rules could result in you receiving an editing block. The length of your block will differ depending on what you did to earn that block. Examples: *Vandalism and/or Trolling: Automatic 1 month+ block Warnings If you receive a block due to excessive warns and reminders, you will be punished in this order: # 3rd Warn: 1 week block # 4th Warn: 2 week block # 5th Warn: 1 month block # 6th Warn: 1 year block Block Appeals If you feel that you were blocked unfairly from the wiki, contact an Administrator+ to appeal for an unblock. Providing suitable evidence to support your claim and proving yourself to be a loyal wiki member will improve your chances of being unblocked. Wiki Staff Team Contact an Administrator+ if you see a user vandalizing or breaking any of the rules above. If you believe a page should be deleted, contact a Content Moderator+. Discord Rules Upon joining the Discord, you should read the rules (in the channel #rules) before proceeding in the chat. The rules are as follows: Rule 1 - No NSFW / DDoS threats. Rule 2 - Swearing is prohibited. Rule 3 - No gore of any kind. Rule 4 - Don't beg for pets or Robux. Rule 5 - No cross trading or selling. Rule 6 - Don't anyone without reasoning. Rule 7 - No alts. Rule 8 - Don't spam or flood in any way. Rule 9 - Don't harass or be toxic. Rule 10 - Put things in right channels. Rule 11 - Don't make loud noises in VC, this includes loud music and earrape. Rule 12 - Don't impersonate users, especially staff. Rule 13 - No death threats or suicide jokes. Rule 14 - No inappropriate pfps or usernames. Rule 15 - Please don't argue with staff. Rule 16 - No advertising, including DM advertising. Breaking rules can range from a warn, mute, kick, or even a ban, depending on which rules you have broken. If a rule is being broken in the Discord, feel free to DM any of the staff there. Category:Notices Category:Important